Scream 5
Scream 5 (styled as 5CREAM, Scream 5 in 3D, 5CREAM in 3D or 5CREAM 3D) is an upcoming 2012 American slasher film, and the fifth installment of the Scream film franchise. It was written by writer of Scream, Scream 2 and Scream 4 and directed by Wes Craven whom done the first four films. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox and David Arquette will reprise thei roles as Sidney Prescott, Dewey Wright and Gale Weathers. New cast membrs are Dakota Fanning, Jennette McCurdy, Vanessa Hudgens, Matt Lanter and Ryan Phillipee. Due to a disappointment of Scream 4 at the box office which made $19 million in its opening weekend, Craven announced that Scream 5 will be the final installment, and the franchise may possibly be rebooted. Scream 5 is set to release on June 15, 2012. It was reported that it may be shot in 3D, to be expecting to do well at the box office to make it a perfect ending of the Scream franchise. Plot Two years after fighting off against her cousin Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker, Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell) is engaged to her new boyfriend Adam Thomas (Ryan Phillippe), and are now forced to move to New York to move onto their lives. However, Ghostface returns and are threaten to take on people's live including high school student Emily Browning, whom is a fan of Sidney Prescott, and her friends, and Sidney is force to stay in Woodsboro and stop the crime. Sidney, alongside Gale Wathers (Courtney Cox), Shireff Dewey Riley (David Arquette) Deputy Judy Hicks (Marley Shelton), Emily and her friends, must stop Ghostface until he goes through their lives as well, but Sidney will discover who is behind the mask of Ghostface. Cast :For more details on individual characters, see List of Scream characters. :''For more details on cast members, see List of Scream cast members. *'Neve Campbell''' as Sidney Prescott, now engaged to her new boyfriend Adam, and set to move away to New York. But Dewey and Gale forced her to cancel the wedding until they stop and solve more crime about the return of Ghostface, which lead to more murdering, as Sidney decided to stay in Woodsboro and stop Ghostface once and for all. *'David Arquette' as Sheriff Dewey Riley, a sheriff of Woodsboro and a friend of Sidney, who is now leading to solve more crime of more murders by Ghostface. *'Courteney Cox' as Gale Weathers Riley, Dewey's wife, still has no work on writing more Stab books when making more Stab films, she's now into solving more crime alongside husband Dewey and protect Woodsboro by forcing Sidney to stay. *'Marley Shelton' as Deputy Judy Hicks, deputy of Woodsboro under Dewey, former classmate of Sidney, and rival of Gale. *'Ryan Phillippee' as Adam Thomas, Sidney's new boyfriend, her third one since the late Bill Loomis and Derek. He engaged her so that they can spend a new life in New York. *'Dakota Fanning' as Emily Browning, a student of Woodsboro high school, who is a huge fan of Sidney Prescott, but does not like the Stab books or the films writen by Gale Riley. *'Alexander Ludwig' as Dustin Foster, Emily's boyfriend. *'Jennette McCurdy' as Mandy Thomas, Emily's best friend. *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Tara Willis, Emily, Mandy and Dustin's friend. *'Matt Lanter' as Lucas Green, Emily, Mandy and Dustin's friend and boyfriend of Tara. *'Jonathan Lipnicki' as Andy Griffin, Emily, Mandy, Dustin, Tara and Lucas's friend. *'Selena Gomez' as Stephanie Hutcherson, Gomez will be appearing into the beginning of the film. *'Brenda Song' as Kristina Bell, Song will be appearing into the beginning of the film. Production Scream 5 is released two years after Scream 4. A sequel has been green lighted in May 2011. While wishing on filming Scream 6, but due to the disappointment of Scream 4 at the box office which made $19 million in its opening weekend, Scream 5 was to be the final Scream film in the series.Scream 5 will be the final film, no Scream 6. Retreived May 1, 2011. The series may have an interest on rebooting it to have a perfect story with perfect box office performances.Scream 4 failed at box office, will the franchise be rebooted?. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Filming Scream 5 is set to begin filming this summer and set to conclusion for three months. Casting Neve Campbell is thrilled that she can return for another Scream installment as Sidney Prescott as well as Courtney Cox and David Arquette as Gale Weathers and Dewey Wright, respectivetly.Scream 5 into works. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Fans said that they wanted Hayden Panatierre to return but when she is stabbed to death but is still breathing in the final seconds from Scream 4, the character will not make a return. Marley Shelton is also interested on reprising her role as Judy Hicks since she have survived from Scream 4.Marley Shelton returns in Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. In June 2011, Dakota Fanning signed up for the film,Dakota Fanning signs up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. as well as Jennette McCurdy and Vanessa Hudgens.Jennette McCurdy signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Vanessa Hudgens signed up for Scream 5 Retrieved May 1, 2011. They are cast to play as Emily Browning, Mandy Thomas and Tara Willis. The film is to have Sidney Prescott to have a new boyfriend in this film, and Ryan Phillippe is cast.Ryan Phillipee signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. He is to play as Adam Thomas, whom is Mandy's cousin. Selena Gomez and Victoria Justice are only starring into the beginning of the film.Selena Gomez signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Victoria Justice signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Matt Lanter is to play as Vanessa Hudgen's love interest.Matt Lanter signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. And Alexander Ludwig signed up to play the role of Dakota Fanning's love interest.Alexander Ludwig signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. It was announced that Sidney Prescott will be having her first child towards the end of the film after she marries Adam Thomas. Their child will be played by a younger actor. Release Wes Craven announced that the film's release date is set for June 15, 2012 worldwide.Scream 5 announces release date. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Craven said that it may be released in 3D, looking foward to take on some business at the box office. References External links *''Scream 5'' at the Internet Movie Database